


Dreams of Summer

by Karis_Artemisia_Judith



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karis_Artemisia_Judith/pseuds/Karis_Artemisia_Judith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff was dreaming of summer.</p><p>In his dream the warm air smelled sweetly of summer flowers, and the buzzing hum of bees filled his ears. The garden around him was lush with blooms, keeping the insects busy at their work, but he only had eyes for the girl who sat on the picnic blanket beside him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> for Lisa, inspired by her art

Kristoff was dreaming of summer.

In his dream the warm air smelled sweetly of summer flowers, and the buzzing hum of bees filled his ears. The garden around him was lush with blooms, keeping the insects busy at their work, but he only had eyes for the girl who sat on the picnic blanket beside him. Bright copper hair tumbled around her freckled shoulders, left bare by the wide neckline of her lightweight dress. The gauzy fabric clung to the curve of her hip as she leaned on one elbow to smile up at him. Her lips moved, pink and soft and shaping words that he couldn’t seem to hear over the droning of the bees…he leaned closer to listen.

 

An awful sound tore the summer apart, a grating, grinding, ripping sound that ended in a snort. Kristoff blinked irritably, trying to figure out where he was, and how to get back to the warm idyll and the soft peach and copper girl he had been so close to kissing.

His eyes flew open as he realized that she was much closer than he’d imagined, closer than he’d dared dream. He felt his cheeks begin to burn. The summer of his dream was Anna herself-the scent of flowers was her perfumed soap, still clinging to her skin, mixed with the lavender that was kept in little sachets in her drawers (she had shown them to him, laughing, when he’d once asked almost irritably how she always smelled so sweet. Although it probably helped that she didn’t spend half her time sleeping in her clothes and using a reindeer for a pillow). The hum he’d been hearing wasn’t bees at all, but the soft sound of her snoring. And the sultry heat he’d felt…that was all Anna. His blush darkened even more.

They’d fallen asleep chastely enough, considering. Technically they shouldn’t be falling asleep together at all, but as the weather had begun to turn cool and biting with the coming of winter, Anna had begun to have dreams. At first she tried to hide them, applying cold compresses to the dark smudges under her eyes, dusting her pale face with powder and rouge, chattering even louder and brighter than usual, but there was no way to hide the faint look of fear in her eyes, and she was completely betrayed by the way she put off going to bed, insisting repeatedly on playing one more game, reading one more chapter, telling one more story before she would let him and Elsa say good night.

Then she had begun to cry out in the night, sometimes weeping, sometimes screaming-Anna didn’t talk about it, and neither did Elsa, but one day Kristoff had come home (when had the castle become home?) to find that all of his belongings had been packed up and moved from the handsome bedroom he’d been occupying in the guest wing to an even larger bedroom on the floor above. A bedroom only one door away from Anna’s. The answer to his questions had been a shrug and a ‘Queen’s orders, sir.’ But when Anna’s scream brought him stumbling out of his new room in the middle of the night, the queen’s door was already open. Elsa had been standing in the dim light, still dressed, and when he paused awkwardly she simply crossed the hall and opened Anna’s door.

‘Keep her warm,’ she said, and closed the door after him.

At first he had limited himself to waking Anna up, to holding her until she calmed and then retreating to sit in a chair beside her. Then he found himself sitting by her on the bed, leaning back against the headboard so that he could comb his fingers through her hair as she fell asleep. It was probably inevitable that one night Anna would tug him down beside her. It was inevitable that he would eventually end up under the coverlet with her, the better to keep her tucked close against his body heat. It was the queen’s orders, after all. But he was pretty sure that he was not supposed to end up with his face pressed into the warm curve of Anna’s bosom, her arms wrapped around his head and fingers tangling in his hair.

They’d gone to sleep with Anna resting against his shoulder, her hand curled against his chest, his arm around her shoulders and well away from any…well, anything  _intimate_. And now he was staring at the gentle movement of her breasts as they rose and fell, soft and uncorseted under the clinging fabric of her nightdress, and he needed to stop staring, he really needed to stop, and he definitely did not need to think about pressing his face into the curve of her and breathing her in…

Another violent snore interrupted this dangerous train of thought.

Carefully he pulled her arm away from his hair, sliding out of her hold. Anna grumbled, muttering in her sleep as he pushed himself up on one arm, breaking the bubble of warmth that had been between them. He looked down at her, biting back a laugh at the sight. He’d seen her tousle headed with sleep before, but it never failed to make a tender grin spread across his face. Her hair was spread in a halo of curling tendrils around her head, except for the strands that were plastered to her cheek, sticking to her lips and eyelashes. Her face was soft and relaxed with sleep, peaceful and vulnerable and totally at odds with the rasping grunts that occasionally escaped those gently parted lips. And she was drooling. Kristoff grinned helplessly down at her and delicately reached out to stroke the hair out of her face. He used the edge of the sheet to dab the drool away from her chin, making her frown and roll over into her pillow to escape him, snores muffled against the down.

Kristoff sank down again, positioning himself so that Anna’s face, when she snuggled close, was pressed to  _his_ chest instead of the other way around. He kissed her temple and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of summer fill his arms again.


End file.
